Field
The present invention relates to a display device that displays a plurality of images superimposed on one another, and to a game machine including such a display device.
Related Art
To enhance visual effects, display devices may have a plurality of layered display areas stacked on top of another to switch letters, patterns, or designs appearing in selected display areas (refer to, for example, Patent Literature 1).
For example, a decorative display device described in Patent Literature 1 includes a first display plate and a second display plate, which are light guide plates with designs for diffusing light, a support, which supports the first display plate and the second display plate in a removable manner, a first light source and a second light source, which are mounted on the support to illuminate an end face of the first display plate and an end face of the second display plate, and a controller for controlling the lighting patterns of the first light source and the second light source. The first display plate is arranged in front of the second display plate. The first display plate and the second display plate partially or entirely overlap with each other to form a predetermined image pattern.